One Second too Late
by xnightmare'sxnightmarex
Summary: Mokuba watches his brother's relationship grow. As it grows his jealously diminishes. But when he finally accepts it, it's one second too late. Puppyshipping in Mokuba's point of view


**One Second Too Late**

**This was written for thanx-for-da-energy. Enjoy!**

I was thirteen when Seto began courting Jounouchi. I didn't understand it at first, but I still remember the first morning perfectly.

* * *

I was getting ready for school and had gone into the kitchen. Normally Seto wouldn't be in the kitchen for breakfast when I would because he had already eaten was at work. And so, I was thoroughly surprised to see not only my brother in there but also his long time rival Jounouchi.

Seto looked at me with surprise written clear all over his face, I suppose his face mirrored mine. "Mokuba? I thought you were at school."

"Not yet. School doesn't start for another hour." I reminded.

Seto looked uneasy…sort of nervous if my memory serves well.

"Why is Jounouchi here?" I asked.

"Umm…well." He hesitated.

Jounouchi spoke up. "My father kicked me out of the house a couple days ago and I have nowhere to live, so Se—Kaiba is going to let me stay here for awhile, is that okay with you?"

Though I could sense they were hiding something from me, I nodded solemnly, "Of course."

* * *

Three months into living with Jounouchi, I realized that he wasn't looking for anywhere to live, but it didn't appear that Seto minded very much.

In fact, he was enjoying his company. He'd give him his undivided attention and rarely had time for me. What time he used to have for me was now given to Jounouchi. Almost every night, nii-sama would take Jounouchi out to eat. He'd even send him flowers or just buy useless stuff. He loved showering Jonouchi with gifts, probably because Jounouchi had very little money of his own. I hated it so much, Seto never spend any time with me anymore, everything was for _Jonouchi_ I was jealous of him. And admitting that enraged me the most.

I remember one night I had a nightmare. And out of habit I ran straight for Seto's room. When I opened the door to his room, I saw both him _and_ Jounouchi sleeping in the same bed. Seto was nestled under Jounouchi's chin. Though I had suspected they were in a relationship, this obviously confirmed it. It scared me.

I ran back to my room…as awful as it sounded…I had thought that having the nightmare was better then seeing those two in bed together.

* * *

Though neither Seto nor Jounouchi came out and told me they were a couple, they knew I knew. When I was seventeen, four years since Jounouchi had moved, I still didn't like the idea of them together. I felt that I had become invisible to the both of them. Seto never noticed when something bad or good happened to me. He was too busy now...

It was during that year that Jounouchi had gotten in an accident. Seto spent everyday in the hospital when he found out. Jounouchi had apparently gotten in a coma or something. One morning, Seto was sitting in the kitchen waiting for me, "Don't you think it'd be nice for you to visit Katsuya? It would please him." He told me.

I frowned. "But if he's in a coma then how would he know I was there?"

Seto smiled softly. "He woke up yesterday. I think it'd be nice, Mokuba."

I scoffed. " Alright."

The drive to the hospital was rode in utter silence with me moping and staring out the limo widow and Seto on his laptop, catching up in his work.

When we got there, Seto led me through the corridors until we reached a secluded area of the hospital. We stopped in front of a closed door. "Go in." He urged. I rolled my eyes and entered the room. Seto went over to Jounouchi and kissed his forehead. "Hey look who came to visit you."

I walked over to the bed. "Hello, Jounouchi-san."

He gave me one of his goofy smiles. "Hey, Mokuba."

"How are you feeling?" I asked awkwardly.

"Good."

He smiled again, and at that time Seto slipped his hand into Jounouchi's. I looked away slightly disgusted. "It was made Seto happy now that you've woken." I said hoping they wouldn't notice my reaction. After thirty minutes of sitting there in near silence, I opted to leave. When I had left, I felt I understood their relationship a bit more.

* * *

In my eighteenth year, I had been accepted into a very prestigious college of business. I was going to be president of Kaiba Corp after I graduated because Seto was going to step down and become vice president so he could spend more time with his precious puppy.

One night I got in later than usual. When I walked in the front door, I heard Jounouchi call Seto's name. "No, Jounouchi-san, it's me, Mokuba." I replied walking into the living room where I had heard Jounouchi's voice come from.

Jounouchi smiled at me, "Oh, hey Mokuba."

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for your brother."

"Really? How come? You two got in a fight or something?" I asked, my curiosity spiked.

Jounouchi laughed briefly. "Nah, I wait for him every night. I can't sleep without him."

I nodded. "Hey, I know this is long over due, but you better not hurt him."

He laughed again. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Good." I smiled smally. "Well then, with that said, I'm off to bed."

"Good night, Mokuba."

"Good night, Jounouchi-san."

I don't know what compelled me to say that, but I felt better now that I had. Now it wasn't to be confused that I _liked _it but…maybe it wasn't so bad.

* * *

After I went away for college, Jounouchi and Seto became even more serious. They were in the talks of getting married. I was still unsure of how I left of their relationship and a bit uneasy of their decision to get married but I stayed one hundred percent supportive.

On the eve of their wedding night, Seto…my dearest brother was shot. In the heart. We rushed him to the hospital, but he was pronounced dead on arrival. _The eve of his wedding night! _That bastard killed Seto on the eve of his wedding night. I saw to it that he was sentenced for life.

Jounouchi was a wreck after his death. He was clutching Seto's hand the whole time I drove us to the hospital urging him to stay strong and live through it. "I love you so much, Katsuya…Take care of Mokuba for me." He had said.

"I won't because you're going to live dammit, you're going to live!" Jonouchi had cried.

Seto had simply smiled before shutting his eyes forever. Jonouchi had begun sobbing, then telling him to wake up. I had tears in my eyes…partly because Seto had died and partly because I never told them how happy I was for them.

The morning after the funeral was the hardest. It felt so surreal like at any moment Seto would walk through the doors of the mansion saying it was all some sick joke. But of course that didn't happen.

"Jounouchi-san." I said softly. He was sitting at the breakfast table in a daze and when I called him he turned to look at me with tear stained eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I know that you've…no where to go. You know you're welcome to stay here."

He smiled, "Thank you, Mokuba…And I'm sorry."

"For what?" I frowned.

"I know that I stole Seto from you and I'm sorry."

"Oh…" I had never thought he had noticed. "It's alright. You were very happy together and that's what matters. I…uh, wish I had said and realized that sooner."

"It's ok…" Jounouchi smiled.

I returned it. In one second, it can all end.

Owari

A/N…. So you all probably hate me…yeah…sorry bout that, but as TheRandomsQueen once said I have to make at least one of my characters suffer. Well anyway, this was written for thanx-for-da-energy that said she liked it, it was very bittersweet, so I'm glad she liked it. I hope you all liked it too even though it was kinda sad. Thanks for reading! Oh and by the way thanx-for-da-energy has already started my psychoshipping and hopes to be finished with it by the end of the week so keep an eye open for it. :D


End file.
